Disarming an explosive device such as an improvised explosive device (IED) requires careful analysis of the device and an identification of various components of the device such as a power source, trigger mechanisms, explosive materials, and wiring connections. An explosive ordnance disposal (EOD) technician generally examines such a device in order to identify the components of the device that may be disarmed without detonating the device. The technician proceeds to disrupt the device by accurately targeting an identified component and then destroying that component to render the device safe.
Difficulties arise in this process due to the fact that the internal components of such a device may not be visible without physical manipulation of the device or without moving or removing various components of the device. Accordingly, resolving the type and amount of explosives involved and confirming how the device is wired and where the trigger mechanism or mechanisms are located at a level of accuracy that allows a technician to safely disarm the explosive devices with a tactical robot often proves challenging.